


Moonstruck

by SUSUBABYBOY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSUBABYBOY/pseuds/SUSUBABYBOY
Summary: moonstruck : unable to think or act normally, especially as a result of being in loveto put it simply, mingyu was moonstruck.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it as much as mingyu likes wonwoo

Mingyu doesn't remember the day he started to suffocate in the depths of late night wakings and constant daydreams of a certain someone but he clearly remembers the day he fell into bitter waters for Jeon Wonwoo. 

Quite literally. 

It was a summer trip planned by his class for the hard work and majority fails achieved at the end of year exams. the trip to Jeju island with beautiful villas, tropical sun and three days packed with glorified activities and underage endeavours. Mingyu hoped he would be sharing an unnecessary grand room with Minghao, his best friend, but mostly because he wouldn't keep him awake until 4 am doing karaoke covers and off beat dances like his other friends. 

Minghao was caring and friendly. a wild contrast between his quiet side and pastel hair with his murderous wrath and nun-chuck skills earned him the name bubblegum bitch in Mingyu's fantasy realm of happiness. 

the event was plastered _everywhere,_ on social media, calendars, school newsletter, assemblies, and the only subject that seemed to interest his friends. although that was explainable considering how dry their lives had gotten and to top it off, exams had messed up their sleeping and procrastination schedules. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo were ordering drinks while Minghao and Chan we're creating an itinerary for the Jeju trip and Seokmin, Seungkwan and Mingyu were left to make little convo. 

"I'm so tired right now," Seungkwan complained, "but Vernon's game starts in an hour and I really want him to notice me this time.."

Mingyu snorted, "You think he's gonna be paying attention to your fat ass during the game? He'll be too focused - trust me." Mingyu continued. 

naturally, Mingyu was on the football team among other students he wasn't very close with besides Vernon (Seungkwan's BIG TIME crush since year 7), Jun who was going out with Minghao and Seungcheol who was dating Jeonghan. the four we're close despite not seeing each other often because of year and classroom differences. 

Seungkwan gasped in an offended, sort of struck back manner and what Mingyu had said and retaliated with such determination, "Yeah! My ass IS fat, he'll end up distracted!!"

Mingyu and Seokmin had just sat there un-bothered while Minghao and Chan looked up to see what the commotion was about, ultimately sitting un-bothered. all four looked at Seungkwan as if he was an embarrassment they were still willing to raise for about 10 seconds before simultaneously going back to their own thing.

Jeonghan and Jisoo has finally arrived with their drinks. "Guys~! Have any of you started packing for the trip??" Joshua eagerly asked

Mingyu sat in silence while the others talked about what they'd do, where they'd go what they would do and other suggestive 18+ things. 

Mingyu zoned out for a solid 20 minutes before he heard, "Mingyu, you're so lonely, why don't you hook up with someone or get a girlfriend during the trip?"

Mingyu zoned back in and looked at them, stunned. He was never the type to hook up, he felt too innocent for it and easily got attached. But he never said he was straight either, in fact he never disclosed his sexual preference so it wasn't surprising that they assumed he was straight. He found his sexuality confusing and something he questioned a lot before settling with the fact that he was actually gay. 

It wouldn't be any different if he told his friends he was gay, most of them if not all were attracted to the same gender. The idea of a relationship sounded nice but he the thought of physically being in a relationship was much too demanding. All of these thoughts travelled around his mind like strong wind on a rainy winter night. Not ideal, at all.

"I think being in a relationship right now wouldn't be the wisest choice, you _know_ how clingy I get once I meet someone I like." 

Mingyu _had_ been in a fair share of relationships but they didn't mean much to him and only lasted a week _at most_ before Mingyu kindly told them he wasn't interested. He really did try his best, it's just that he was bad at saying 'no' to people who seemed to really like him. No matter how kind we're taught to be nice to each other, this wasn't healthy for him.

One by one, they all left. First it was Minghao, saying he had a date with Jun, then Chan excusing himself for dance practice, then Seungkwan getting ready for Vernon's game. At last it was Jisoo, Jeonghan and Mingyu.

"Well, I think we'd better go to work if we don't want my dad to fire us." Jisoo suggested. Jeonghan and Jisoo worked at Jisoo's dad's cafe as a way to earn some extra pocket money. Jeonghan grimaced, filled with annoyance before reluctantly getting up.

Mingyu was left alone. He could've up and left but he had no energy. He felt so empty, so lonely and not because his only friends in the entire world had to go but because he had no one special to _go to_. Hookups didn't seem bad but just thinking about it made him feel even more isolated and desperate.

He let a sigh escape his mouth before lifting his head up and decided it was time to leave, but his eyes caught onto a frail looking boy, with skin like Snow White and fluffy black hair like clouds of hell. His eyes tripped Mingyu up though. Small and fox like lurking behind big round glass frames.

Mingyu titled his head to the side before noticing himself staring at the boy.

"Gosh Mingoo, you don't even know him, how much more creepy can you get?" Mingyu spoke to himself. He found himself somewhat entranced by the duality his eyes escaped to but didn't bother approaching him, he'll forget about him at some point.

He left the cafe and slowly walked towards who knows where in a slower than average pace before he felt something hit him, following a crash of a bicycle and someone groaning. Mingyu turned around and his eyes and heart would've popped out if he were in a cartoon.

It was fox boy. The delicate, sweet looking fox eyed boy who looked as if he had seen death pass him.


End file.
